Clear Heart
by African Kurusu
Summary: The first of the strongest abonadons the strongest for fun. He cares little for his surroundings and soon enough his surroundings shall care little for him. Relax, turn off your brain, pull out your blades, and just make sure you can keep up and survive. His name is Christain, call him Clear Heart, he doesn't really care as long as you don't try to kill him. Try anyway, it's funny.
1. Chapter 1

Basic Seal obviously would not work... Monster Seal did not work... The dominant Clear Heart was fighting against the large and dark overbearing eight winged humanoid demon known as Hookubo, a humanoid visage hiding the beast it really was. The battlefield was bright field of flowers to contrast the two powerful beings going to town on one another, the at the time young CPU fighting to protect his land from the now king of monster races. The two went from claw to blade, the CPU bearing the blade and the demon wielding the claws, only for the two to switch off every instant. Clear Heart hopped away, floating in the air with the assist of his brilliant white and gray wings. His windswept black hair was singed thanks to the monster king, and Clear Heart was not happy. "Why'd you do that?! Rei was mad enough I had to leave for this and now you ruin my hair?! I know you are a demon, but with your majestic silver style I figured you would have some respect!"

The demon laughed and lunged. "Exactly! It is better than mine, like you are so you must be destroyed!" Hookubo declared, charging in with a sword slash, which the gallant CPU danced around with a bit of trouble, the blade knicking his bare arm, tearing the skin and leaving a little blood pouring.

"Bastard!" Clear Heart roared, taking one his sharped claw gloves and slicing the stomach of his foe, four holes left bleeding black blood, and when Clear Heart pulled back three feet only to be slapped down to the ground by one of the eight wings, and one of Clear Heart's wings soared down beneath him, giving him a foot hold with the other slicing off the attack wing of the demon king.

"You imbecilic piece of human scum!" Hookubo barked, and Clear Heart smirked.

"That's imbecilic piece of powerful GODLY scum to you you under powered, overrated sack of demonic flesh!" Clear Heart rattled off proudly, bearing his blade with a cocky grin akin to his base form. The king snarled and lowered itself to his level, and the CPU was quiet. _Can't let this guy get too far, but if I kill him that will bring all of the monster world after me... I could take them, but I would prefer friendly relations... Thing is if I let him run or I run he will obviously hunt me down or just destroy my world... I..._ "GACK!"

"What's wrong? Wing in your heart? I think there is a wing in your heart." Hookubo laughed, thinking he won.

 _This dumbass thinks my heart is in my stomach? I know that's the thing for demons, but..._ Clear Heart wove some hand signs, fist on fist, thumbs and pinkies touching, and finally hand to hand, based on the energy he was feeling in his stomach now, figuring it would work. "True Demon Flames!" The wing in Clear Heart's stomach erupted in silver flames to match the demons hair, and the leaped across the dark matter in an instant and the demon king tore off his wing and flew away at rapid speeds, flapping his wings to try and extinguish the flames that would not go out.

"Explain what you have done!" The king commanded, and the CPU laughed holding his stomach close.

"I used you against you without me messing with you." Clear Heart explained with a shiteating grin.

"I hate you!" Hookubo stated with venom in his tone, but the CPU had a plan by this point. The two lunged at one another, but the master sealer had decided to use his best seal already have woven the hand signals.

"Soul Seal!" The two clashed, but the blade that Hookubo was hit with it began to devour his spirit and body. The rings the demon bore vanished as the sealing process finished Clear Heart snickered and fell over, the golden rings reappearing on the young CPU's neck, waist, wrists, ankles, and around the pommel and handle end of his blade.

The sword vibrated, a growling substitute for the now trapped demon king. "Why... WHY! Why won't you fight?!"

Clear Heart laughed. "Simple. I'd rather have us united than split apart, so if sealing you in my blade was the only way to do that, you are now sealed. Your army won't strike us once I show them that we technically have fused." The demon king now demon blade was angry, but could not do much more as both beings exhausted by their fight passed out on the ground.

* * *

 **So... This is a short prologue... I don't really have much as to say. Just kidding! Thanks for reading bruddas and catch ya next time!**


	2. Chapter 2

"I don't believe you." Noire said.

"I can't believe you." Blanc said.

"It's rather farfetched..." Vert said apologetically.

"It sounds amazing, but like a lie at the same time." Neptune said, still intrigued as the four watched the casual CPU that bore gray uninterested eyes. Christian was holding Peashy in his lap, his niece of sorts always mesmerized by the story each time.

"If you believe it is not true, how do you explain Hookubo?" The CPU of Applostation asked, throwing his blade in to Noire, who caught it and found it hard to bear it's weight.

"Its a basic heavy sword, nothing really special about it other than the Share sapping, something you implemented." Christian shrugged.

"Believe what you wish." The eldest CPU said, summoning his blade back to his hand and placing it gently on the ground. "You may leave if you wish. I have already fixed your weapons." The CPU stated, and the girls were shocked.

"When? You were telling that story the entire time!" Neptune argued instantly, earning a emotionless glare from the docile CPU. "Hookubo did it?"

The demonic blade sputtered and two swords, one axe, and spear appeared in front of their respective goddesses. "Yes..." The blade itself answered, and the girls jumped, Peashy laughing.

"As I said, leave. Take Peashy with you, she wanted a break from her training." Peashy walked over to the other goddesses, transformed along with them and burst through the air. "So, Hookubo, you still think they doubt your existence?" Christian asked, and the blade morphed into the original demon king with Christian's help, still with the six wings like how Christian had the hole in his stomach. Both scars, but now fun memories for the unlikely team.

"I still believe so. I say we leave this dimension for awhile and find smarter CPUs." Hookubo claimed, knowing that the two combined could probably split open a dimensional wall.

"If we do we are contacting Croire or Histoire, not forcing open the worlds ourselves." The CPU responded, jumping off the balcony. Hookubo followed the CPU who was riding one of his wings through the air, his white hair being blown away. His blank gray eyes were absorbing the vast landscape of Applostation, his large range of people gave him great strength, and he landed in the prison that was forged out of Anti Ores. Hookubo wrapped his wings around the ringed god, protecting him from the weakening effects. The CPU walked through the prison and found its only prisoner glaring at him. "Rei..." Christian said without a smile, note so a hatred filled glare.

"Master Christian." The attacker of Planeptune responded with scared thoughts parading her mind.

"I have come to ask this, did you have a reason to betray me twice?" The CPU snarled, his emotions starting to get the best of him. The sealed CPU shuttered at the snapping, and Hookubo clutched one of his wings on Christian's arms causing the eldest CPU to take a breath and go back to emotionless. "I am waiting. I can amplify the seal if you wish."

The former CPU was strung up by her arms in chains, by her legs, by her waist, by her ankles, and even her wings, all held by seals that Christian had made himself. "Master, when you had sealed my transformation, I hated you... You taught me so well and were so lenient, and when you stopped me when I had let my anger loose once, I needed... Solace."

The demon king unhinged himself from Christian, floating in the air with his wings still wrapped around the god. "Was solace fighting the man who saved you, raised you, and made you a goddess?" Hookubo questioned, and earned no response. "Answer me. He trusted you enough to unseal your transformation after eons of no punishment other than such, and you return to lead an organization to dethrone the CPUs, even the one who trained you?"

"What do you know, demon?!" Rei cried out, angry herself at the elder demon king. "Did you have to watch as your own people ran away from your in fear and disgust, the only comfort being your teacher coming back to hold you as you cried?! Being betrayed by people you thought loved you, and you returned in kind?!" Rei began to sob, but earned no response from either being.

"I gave you solace." Christian began, deciding to be merciful. "Hookubo offered to help you, so did I, but you took out your rage on my nation. I give you back your power, then you attack again, and I suppose your reasoning is because I stopped you last time." Christian said, taking even breaths. "Even though I returned your power, did you believe I became weaker over the millennia?" Christian questioned. "Did you lower your teacher to the level of this current generation of CPUs?"

Rei was quiet, unsure how to answer. "I thought... I thought... I thought you would still help me... I wanted my nation back, and to see that it was built over angered me. I thought you would feel my rage and we would sync and fight back."

"No. You should have known that when I refused to join the Seven Sages. You should have attempted a revival, rather than attempt a revolution." Christian said, weaving hand seals. "I'm afraid if that is your reasoning you need to be trained mentally again, just like old times." Hookubo tried to copy the seals to make the punishment worse, but he could not activate them. Rei's eyes went blank and she passed out in her chains.

"No matter how much I try, I cannot mimic your hand seals." Hookubo murmured as the two left the prison and the two disconnected themselves, Hookubo being taken out of his element and being forced into his sword form after Christian removed his help after the earlier comment. "Well, I suppose we are leaving this dimension?" Hookubo asked, and the CPU shook his head. The wing that Christian was riding on picked up in speed as he went towards Lastation after gaining a request. He landed and sheathed Hookubo, and the younger candidate walked out of the Basilicom. "Yes, what do you need?"

Uni blushed at the god and raised her gun. "I... I want this to be upgraded, but I don't wanna tell Noire... Can you help?" Christian smiled and ruffled her hair, causing the girl to gasp.

"Easy upgrade. You built this without any energy, just mechanics." Christian began, tapping Hookubo. "I know you CPUs don't believe me when I saw my weapon holds a demon, but..."

"I believe you!" Uni burst out, and Christian was surprised.

"Really? Hm... Fine then, what am I going to tell you to do?" Uni was not sure how to answer. "I figured. Just implement Share energy and your weapon will become a lot more powerful." Christian drew Hookubo, brandishing the demonic blade in a backhanded fashion, the black katana basic. "This is my demonic ally without him eating away at my life force." Christian closed his eyes and tapped into some of his energy. Slowly Hookubo was split down the center by a transparent line, gaining down some bulk and Christian opened his eyes. "Now he is devouring it. It can last forever since I can constantly spare it. Same for you, just focus some of your power into your gun." Christian shrugged, smiling as he walked over to the candidate. "Here, I'll help." Christian held onto her arm and Uni focused. Her basic rifle darkened, and it's strength and speed increased. The trigger and handle became transparent, and Uni hugged her elder.

"Thank you!" Uni cheered softly, and Christian nodded. The two separated when they heard Noire, the CPU speeding off.

"I say we leave." Hookubo offered again, and Christian sighed.

"Yeah, sure. Bringing Peashy though."

"Why?"

"She's my candidate now. I'm not letting her get behind on her training." Hookubo sighed, but did not argue.

* * *

 **All for now.**


	3. Chapter 3

Croire and Histoire were drinking coffee when the demon and CPU arrived. Both tomes respected both of them for different reasons, and Croire always tended to do anything Hookubo wanted, considering that they were both beings of evil. Histoire always performed favors for the CPU because he was the original CPU who helped her raise the goddesses. "Milords." Histoire addressed them as, and Croire just licked her lips.

"Hey demon lord, ready to take me up on my offer of world hopping and destruction?" Croire asked, brushing the blond hair out of her eyes. Croire lent her worldly energy to give Hookubo true shape, the six winged silvered haired and black eyed demon rolled his eyes.

"Soul Seal. I would have taken it up years ago if I was not so afraid of this warrior sealing me indefinitely in silence." Hookubo stated, waving a marked up clawed hand. "Either way, it would be too easy. Unless the two of you could offer up a dimension that could present a challenge to either of us."

Histoire floated into the air on her tome, looking at Clear Heart who showed no reaction to her intrigue. "Is this true? You plan to leave?" He nodded silently. "What about your nation?" Histoire asked, and Christian nodded.

"Inter dimensional timezones are complicated, but since I've traveled to other worlds before I won't be gone for that long number one, number two I was going to ask you to take care of my nation in turn for when I gave you 2 years rest and controlled Gamindustri for that period." Histoire blushed in embarrassment when she remembered how the CPU had taken over for all five nations to give the current generation a break. It was meant to be only a month, but multiplied 24 fold.

"Yes sir... I would not mind that." Histoire said, but Christian raised a hand.

"Hold on. I am going to wait awhile to give you time to search. Don't give us a challenge, just give us something to fix." The being requested, summoning his wing back and taking off towards an unknown objective.

"Please consider this, miladies. If you'll excuse me, I have to go so I do not loose him." The king was off and Croire sighed, looking through the worlds as her sister did the same, just with less urgency as she puffed out her cheeks. Hookubo had reverted back to a blade and found that he had lost Christain, so he flew off in his own direction. He decided to bother some humans for entertainment, and found a familiar one questing, so he lunged at top speeds at the earth.

IF was walking through the fields looking for monsters, only to have to jump back after hearing something whizzing through the air and leaving a gigantic dust storm in front of her. The dust vanished as she approached, noticing the black blade impaled into the earth on top of the hill. The katana wasn't emitting anything strange until IF whipped out her eye scanner. It was classified as demon, and it's appearance was an illusion. This had appeared once before, and she remembered the day clearly as the blade willed her too.

It was her first mission back when she was younger, and her hair was shorter along with her being shorter. She had just passed the academy when she went out to hunt her first high class monster, a Boss Lizard. She was running through the hilly barren wasteland, searching for the one the report had specified. In no time she found it asleep on the ground with Dogoos guarding it fiercely, snapping at dust. IF hid behind a dune, her hand blades equipped and she was ready for action. She waited for one to falter for before lunging over the dunes, ready to strike. She slipped on the sand and went tumbling down the hill at rapid speeds, being stopped by a blade that appeared out of nowhere.

"Chunnis... They are so cute, but take a couple years to become competent if they ever do." The blade said, and IF jumped back, brandishing her weapons.

"Who's speaking? Where are you?!" She asked aloud, her voice breaking.

She was tapped on the shoulder, and she whirled around to find her CPU standing above her. "Hello there, little IF." He ruffled her hair with a smile, but IF barked at him in anger.

"Master! You said I could handle this mission alone!" IF complained, and Christian laughed.

"Did I? I meant to say, if you take this seriously you could handle this mission alone. You started off fine, but the second you began to run at the enemy you proved yourself incapable." Christian answered, turning around. "Hookubo, you deal with this one."

The blade grew into the demon king, who stretched as he examined the Dogoos and then cried in happiness. "Toto? Is that you Toto? My boy! it's been decades! Is that Max? Lynx? Come on guys, answer!" Hookubo spread his full 12 foot, eight set wingspan and flapped a couple times. "Come on pals? Crowd around me!" The demon said happily, extending his claws to the Dogoo clan. All the Dogoos crowded him and all of the group was hopping around, but she noticed it.

IF backed away, realizing something. She ran up and swung at Hookubo, slicing the demon and hearing a laugh. "Master... Can I please fight?" IF begged as the illusion faded to reveal IF had just struck the blade. Christian waved his hand, Hookubo being forced out of the ground and one-shotting all the Dogoos before returning to his spot.

"Sure, on one condition. You have to use Demon Flames at least twice." Christian said, and IF gasped.

"Master, I can't do that!" IF said, scared. "I can't even make the hand..." She was flicked into a dune with a finger, and she she began to perform the hand seals muttering some insulting words to her Master.

"I can still hear you." Christian called, and IF made the hand seals faster. IF was the only person to be trained beneath the CPU of Applostation, as she was the only one to hack his device and for such Christian had taught her some sealing and release signs. The worst was True Demon Flames, as she could never perform it no matter how hard she... "I can read your mind thanks to the contact. Stop monologuing and focus!" IF puffed out her cheeks and activated her version of it, and the gray contact lit up clear.

The dune around her began to separate and swirl around her. "This is my..." Christian slapped her. "Demon Flames!" The black and white flames danced around the fat Boss Lizard and Hookubo's blade form. She made fists clashing, then palms, then her eyes bugged out. "Amplify!" The now awoken Boss Lizard was scrambling through the air, waving it's arms around and then flying at IF as the flames grew. IF kneeled down and waited, then when the beast came close enough she launched her hand blade in the beast's stomach. IF then ran at the monster and lodged the blade deep in the monsters stomach after kicking it. The flames had begun to fade away, and IF knew once they did she would be in the deficit without one of her weapons. She had learned a sealing technique that could work, if she could get her other blade in. The technique would shatter her contact and hurt her for days based of her practice of the Basic Seal, but it would do her good in the upcoming years. She took out the container and released a Super Otaku to hold off the damaged demon class monster, and the controlled monster ran at the Boss Lizard, armed with IF's last hand blade. She began to weave the hand seals she had been taught, hoping that her five-second plan would work.

"Hm? Hookubo! Think it will work?" The CPU asked, and the demonic blade had stopped cursing from all the pain it was feeling from the previous release attack.

"After that bitch burned me I'm lost on your question. Care to explain?" Hookubo asked, floating away from the battle field.

"Look at her hands and you'll know." Christian answered with a confident grin directed towards his pupil, who was working hard. Palms together, hands apart, knuckles aligned, rectangle, triangle, circle, arms crossed in an X, palms flat towards the ground then the bare blue sky. The Super Otaku was crushed in an instant, lodging IF's weapons inside the Boss Lizard. With her previous release signals still active she activated the release for the second time, the contact responding in kind.

"Demon Flames!"

"Oh HELL no!" Hookubo was off over the horizon when the Boss Lizard was once again engulfed in the black and white flames, causing it to roar out in earth-shaking agony.

IF was breathing very heavy now. Using SP was easy, using them in battle was hard, using releases were extremely hard, and activating a powerful seal was especially dangerous. Her knees were shaking and her hands were claiming and the sun seemed ten times hotter than it ever was, so her sweat was a river. She began to weave seals faster, using one hand to clench her fist, point a finger to the sky, and to the ground. The seal was finished in one more hand sign, and IF was so tired she nearly forgot it. However she clasped her hands and whispered, "Seal." The still burning demon began to roar even louder, it becoming less angry and more panicked. More energy began to vanish from it and IF's contact that was glowing vibrantly now shattered as the beast finally lost it life to the Monster Seal just as IF lost consciousness, only to fall on a returned Hookubo who she gave into.

IF couldn't help but laugh at the memory as she drew the blade from the earth, smiling at Hookubo. "What are you here to save me from now, Master?"

"Saving isn't the right word." Hookubo stated, eating away at IF's SP so he could take his original form. He did this without consent as usual, as the two regarded each well. "Warning is." The demon turned his empty voids onto IF. "You need a true demon to seal, now."

* * *

 **Two a day bruddas! Let's aim for that!**


	4. Chapter 4

Peashy had gotten bored with Neptune already. After fighting so much at rapid paces above adoring crowds with her teacher to reduce that to sit down and play video games just didn't live up to what she was now accustomed too. "Neptuna, can we fight?" Peashy asked, and Neptune laughed.

"We are fighting! Just I'm Greninja and you are Sonic!" Peashy rolled her eyes at the response. She put down the controller and went to the window, finding Clear Heart there, who was sitting on his wing. Peashy pushed open the window and tried hard to summon her own, which gave her a headache, only to be grabbed by the tail part of her outfit, pulling her onto his wing. "Peashy!" Neptune cried as the two flew off, only to be slapped into a wall when Peashy came back at top speed with Christian. She was knocked out cold and Peashy climbed back onto the wing and the two flew off again.

"I figured you'd be bored." Christian said as he knocked her on the head, and Peashy nodded as she laid back and gazed at the sky. Christian looked back at her, summoning her weapons and sealing them in three signs. "Fetch." Peashy's ears flicked at that word and saw the god throwing her weapons over the horizon.

"Master!" She cried, transforming and chasing after her weapons. Christian burst ahead of her with his wing, hanging upside down. "Help!" She whined, and Christian performed some seals and disabled her transformation. Peashy still had her wings, and grabbed one of them floating the air. She got an idea and proceeded to execute it.

"Master Hookubo, what do you mean?" IF asked, the demon king floating in the air.

"We are leaving soon, and both you and Peashy are coming with us." Hookubo answered, floating across the valley, spreading his six wings to block out the sun. IF hid beneath them, letting her mind being consumed for the moment so she could see the previous conversation.

"Interesting... What makes you say I need to seal a demon though?" IF asked and Hookubo showed her something else that shocked her. "Really?!"

"I can only predict the world we are going to, so it seems that your teacher wishes to go to a problematic world and that is the first one can gaze upon." Hookubo answered, undoing his vision. "So to survive there you will need a demon a few leagues below me. You need to devour it, you do not yet posses the ability to fuse your soul with another being."

IF nodded, knowing that Christian had never even taught her the hand seals, much less say she should use it. "I understand. Who should I devour?"

Hookubo tapped his chin, thinking of different souls that rid the world of. He turned two black orbs to IF and said, "CFW..."

"Master!" IF cried as she tackled Hookubo out of the way to avoid the weapons being lodged into the earth. The two were suddenly met by two dueling forces, two metal wings crashing into the ground by them. In all actuality one crashed while the other landed smoothly and it's rider hopped off for the wing to fly off. The other one exploded leading the corpse to be caught by Christian, who held out an open hand and mouthed 'Release'. Peashy popped awake and began to sob at the flaming wreckage, only to be kicked into it by Christian when she did not stop.

"Congratulations IF, you sensing skills are increasing with using the contacts. But it has been awhile since the two of us crossed blades, so how about when Peashy awakes I'll show you the power of a sealed beast can do." IF grinned and put in both contacts, her power being infused with the Sharicite and she felt a huge burst of power. It was her own HDD, and she rushed over to Peashy and kicked away the wreckage, performing hands seals at hyper rates to shrink it.

"She has been training hasn't she?" Hookubo asked, rolling up his wingspan to stand on the bare ground with no shoes.

"It would seem. She's learning more seals than I expected a human to be able to, and she's beating Peashy without even trying, mainly because her competition is not even trying." Christian stated, extending his left arm, Hookubo extending his right. "Soul Sync." The two traded minds for a moment, and then traded eyes, Christian's left being back and Hookubo's right becoming gray. As Hookubo began to curl around Christian arm he laughed.

"Imagine if we used this in HDD, since this is stronger than it." Hookubo said releasing his full sword form with the mark of Hookubo, the first demon king adorning his gray eye. A ring impaling his right eye, and the warrior crouched into a stance. "We never will have to, right?"

"I have inspected. There is a chance." Christian said placidly, watching the other two rise for battle.

"This will be fun then?" Hookubo asked as Christian grew fangs on the left side of his mouth.

"Yes. Very." IF lunged with a crazed smile, the same demon mark adorning her eye, and she was blocked. "You have been ignoring orders." Christian commented, the Guild agent laughing as she she swung wildly, her smile showing off her full mouth of fangs. "Hookubo's power is not one so easily controlled, IF." When Peashy came from above Hookubo's wings sprouted from Christian's back, blocking the onslaught. The wings began to flap, blowing Peashy away and giving Christian a boost on IF. IF was losing focus fast, and Hookubo's power was beginning to take it's toll. She figured that since she knew the demon so well his power would accept her, but it didn't. It wanted more of her to succumb. "I can sense it growing inside of you. Like many humans before you will will simply become one of Hookubo's vessels if you keep fighting." IF was kneed into the air, knocking out one of teeth, which grew back instantly. Christain held out Hookubo, the slim katana right between IF's eyes. "Tell me... Will you take that risk?"

* * *

 **I'll take bets.**


	5. Chapter 5

Christian had sprouted all six wings, all of them freezing. Peashy transformed and lunged for the demon CPU again, only to be blocked with ease. "You are worthless." Christian snarled, turning burning eyes to Yellow Heart. "You have no been training in your seals, only in fighting. You lose by that point alone." Peashy was knocked away by one of the many wings, only to be snatched by another and then wrapped up in a cocoon of dark physicality and nightmares. "Now then, IF... Hm?" IF was performing hand seals that Christian had never taught her, well he had once...

"True Demon Flames!" She cried out, and Christian burst into a mass of fire that consumed his entire being. "Haha! I figured Hookubo would remember what seals you used and exactly how you performed them in your original battle!" IF cackled, holding her demonic eyes with a now clawed hand. "I figured that the farther I let Master's power get the more I would learn about it!" IF performed five signals. Fist, flat palm, peace sign, claw, two fingers. "Release!" All of Hookubo's power was purged a in burst of light, and IF stood on a platform, smiling down at her masters.

"Well, she is definitely going to be a good leader." Hookubo commented, and Christian nodded still burning alive. "Little does she know..." Christian performed those exact symbols, his eyes focusing on the flames. "Release!" The flames vanished, but Hookubo stayed. "Too bad."

"How?!" IF cried, then punching herself across the face, somehow her hand blade missing. "Those are universal release signs! They'll work for anything!" IF sighed, and looked at Christian. "Wrong. They work for everything except for Soul Sync fusions such as you and Master." Christian nodded. "I'm not ready yet, am I?"

"You learned the Soul Seal, correct?" Christian asked, looking away from her now.

"Yes." IF answered.

"Well, then you need to perform it to even survive in the new world." IF winced, and Christian dropped Yellow Heart, the demon CPU looking towards the sky. "I have already found the results that the tomes shall most likely pick. It is a world ravaged by Hookubo's kind, or not, it's hard to tell, so to be able to merge with one is essential to your survival, as I will be there, but I will not be the noble protector. You will fight to survive."

IF shrugged. "I worked with Neptune, Gear, and all of them. It would not be the first time." Christian held back a grin, and Hookubo deactivated their Sync the two beings back to back. "So, who am I sealing?" The trio flew off leaving the demolished Yellow Heart on the ground. "Trick, hm? Why him of all people?"

Hookubo sat down on the CPU's back, crossing his legs. "He's a counter to your personality and stronger than two separate CPUs." Hookubo answered. "The great thing about Soul Seals is that the more opposite the things being linked together are, the greater their power." Hookubo began to reminisce. "Back when he first sealed me we hated each other, I was the embodiment of evil, he was the embodiment of... Decentness. He claims to be the balance rather than absolute good, and since I was the exact opposite, being a chaos maker, our power spiked to insane levels. Of course I tried to devour his soul, but when I started I realized I was eating my own, so I can't harm the man or posses him, or in turn it will happen to me." Hookubo shrugged, sighing. I say you take Trick and Peashy take Magic. Two counters and better than sealing... WAIT! Christian..."

"No."

"Christian..."

"I said no."

"You know..." Hookubo began to argue with the CPU, and IF flew after unconsciously, just stunned by sight before her. The two had begun to clash in the air, Christian head butting the demon king only for the two to repeat the process in the opposite manner. After clashing about twenty four times and Hookubo winning by drop kicking Christian into a mountain below, Christian agreed to whatever Hookubo had asked. "Now then, the plan it that you will absorb Trick as another consciousness while devouring Magic for power alone, as two Soul Seals would be detrimental to any body. Peashy will absorb Arfoire instead, a greater power and better counter!" Hookubo declared, an angered Christian now kicking his ally across the jaw into that same mountain. IF paused in midair as Hookubo floated back up. "Fine... I'll get Peashy and meet you there." Hookubo spread his wings and burst away, Christian floating off in the direction of the Gamindustri Graveyard. The student followed her teacher, floating slowly after him.

"Master...?" IF asked, and Christian turned to her with a look she was very familiar with.

"Yes?"

IF looked away, only to turn back. "You and Master Hookubo... You say the two of trained as warriors after your fight, did you two go all out?" Christian nodded. "Transforming all out?" Christian shook his head. Among Gamindustri the transformed state of the CPU of Applostation was a mere myth.

"After a few centuries there was nothing to push me to transform, so I don't do it. IF, I know you wish to see me and Hookubo fight at our maximum strength." Christian turned a broad smile to his student. "You'll see it soon, and you better be able to survive it!" IF nodded, fist pumping. Christian and IF increased speed and the two landed at the Graveyard, finding the large pig licking himself. "Hey! Trick!"

"Hm? Oh, Christian." Trick turned and IF had already begun to form the seals, which Christian stopped.

"Trick, I need you do me a favor."

Trick sighed, his bored face evident. "Seal me?"

"Sorry man... I had to make those rules when I revived you." IF gawked at Christian.

"Yeah, I know..." Trick went quiet and the two were despressed. "Wait! If my soul is sealed the Restricted Revival technique will wear off and I'll be able to do what I do best if allowed!" Christain grinned and gave a thumbs up.

"I'll allow it where we are going!" Christian was seeming happy now, and turned to IF. "Perform the seals! You have to perform them then slice him with both blades!" IF was filled with more Share Energy, and she was confused. "Just so you can survive the absorption. No human has ever done it, so why risk it?" IF nodded and began to perform the and seals, going at a rapid rate. Trick was waiting and IF finished, brandishing both her weapons. The Guild agent charged and sliced Trick with both hand blades, simultaneously slicing Trick and the mighty demon was being devoured by the two weapons, and IF passed out after the process ended. Christian picked up the newly empowered weapons and went over to Magic, already weaving seals. It was a Monster Seal, and due to the power gap it did not seem to matter as Magic was instantly eaten alive by the weapon, her soul and will extinguished but her power kept, and Christian sighed. He knew she was plotting, so this was a good trade.

"I guess Hookubo was right... Knowing Peashy she would succumb to Magic pretty fast." The CPU sighed, picking up IF and equipping her hand blades back to her and putting her on his wing, and Christian hopped on just as Judge came a yelling for a fight.

* * *

 **Sorry...**


End file.
